


Darkest Days

by Plasmeic_Aether



Series: Love Like Fools [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Rape, I made this for myself, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, personal fic, so if you dont like deal, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmeic_Aether/pseuds/Plasmeic_Aether
Summary: Sometimes, you could not escape that darkness. Not even with a hopeful light.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Love Like Fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837480
Kudos: 4





	Darkest Days

Jove sat with his back towards Red, legs curled into his chest as he took breath after shuddering breath. He could feel his mind churning with the memories of long ago, the memories of things he could never seem to forget. He wished he could just choose not to think about it, but in the end, he never got to be that lucky.

He jolted when Red set a hand on his shoulder, turning violently in his spot to see Red’s expression. It was twisted with confusion, concern. Pity. It made Jove’s stomach churn, and he can’t help but sob. It was too much - the memories, the touch. He just wanted it all to be gone, to not feel it anymore. For it to stop.

“Talk to me.”

That’s all he says, and Jove can’t keep a sob out of his voice when he begins to explain. He feels pitiful. Silly. Pathetic. It was so long ago, and he’d asked Red for this.

Who knew a simple touch could lead to him remembering the disgusting hands of that man, his tongue touching him in all the wrong places. Jove begging for it to stop, and being just so lucky that it was too close to his home.

Many didn’t realize how messed up it had made him. It had him up late at night, clawing at his arms and biting his palms and unable to sleep. Thinking about how horrendously disgusting he feels thanks to those hands, that face.

He told Red - told him about what happened, about how disgusted with himself he felt. How much he hated his body, his disgust with himself over having ever let it happen. And how he hated he still felt the need, that natural need. 

It made him churn. It made him want nothing more than for everything to stop. 

Red stopped him, gently petting a hand over his head as he moved his other from Jove’s shoulder to his nude chest. 

“You don’t gotta do anything for me. Not until you’re ready.”

And Jove cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic for myself. Don't read it if anything listed is a trigger.
> 
> Yes, I'm a victim of CSA. I rarely get to properly vent about it, and I really wanted to do something to vent.


End file.
